After The End
by XxKalasxX
Summary: Chapter 6 in! Shoryu, Vyse and Gilder are on route to save Fina when Blueheim appears. Operation Clara goes into effect, and Vyse and Shoryu have a tough battle ahead.
1. Moon Landing

Disclaimer: I do not own Skies of Arcadia, or any of the characters in the game. A few characters in the fan fiction, however, are mine! Neener neener pumpkin eater!

Chapter 1: Moon Landing

As Vyse lay down on his bed on Crescent Isle, thinking about the events of the day, he missed the beginning. He missed the search for the moon crystals, and fighting the Gigas. But most of all, he missed the adventure. Vyse looked over at his Cutlass, sighed, and went to sleep.

"Vyse!" The shriek of Fina's voice made Vyse jump out of bed.

"What? Fina! Calm down, what's wrong?" Fina's hand was on her chest, as if she ran as fast as she could.

"Vyse….The moon…..Look." Vyse walked outside and looked up into the sky.

"What!" The look on Vyse's face was pure astonishment. "The red moon, it's glowing."  
Vyse ran out to the peak of Crescent Isle. There was Aika, watching the moon's glow intensify.

"Vyse," Aika said, pointing out towards Nasrad, "The Moon is sending of a ray of red light down near Nasrad. We should check it out!" Vyse stood there, still starring at the red moon. "Vyse… C'mon" Aika ran down to the Delphinus with Vyse not far behind.

When Aika and Vyse arrived, Fina was waiting onboard the Delphinus.  
"Lawrence! Start her up!" Aika screamed. Suddenly, the cracking of the engine began, and the Delphinus' propellers began to spin. Everyone on board, Vyse started to ease the Delphinus out of the base. As soon as they were clear, Vyse went full speed towards the beam.

"Look!" Aika shouted, "The light is forming."

"Get ready everybody." As Vyse said this, a smile ran across his face, and his eyes glistened with a light that had long been forgotten. The Delphinus slowed to ¼ speed, and Vyse motioned Lawrence to take the helm. Vyse ran out down towards the lifeboats, took one and left towards the ball of light.

"I can't let him go alone," Aika ran towards the door, "Fina, stay here on the Delphinus, we'll signal if anything goes wrong." Knowing it would be useless to take another life boat, Aika ran towards the deck. Aika ran into Tika'Taka, who was coming off break, and one of the braids in her hair ripped on Tika'Taka's arrows. Aika ran out on the deck to the railing and saw Vyse's lifeboat slowly coming out. Aika backed up, took a deep breath, ran and jumped over the railing of the Delphinus. "VYSE!" She screamed as she pulled out the other braid. Vyse just then looked up and saw Aika, with her long, beautiful hair flying about. Vyse stared up at her, with the same smile on his face. He tried to catch her, but she came too fast and they both fell over. Vyse went to lift Aika off of him, but Aika gripped onto Vyse's shirt. "Don't leave without me again…" Aika's voice was soft. And there they lay, for only a while, Aika and Vyse embracing on a lifeboat headed for a light.  
After a minute or two, Aika got off Vyse, and they both looked over as the light began to intensify even more. Then, without warning, the light exploded, incinerating the lifeboat and bits of clothing off Aika and Vyse.

"GAHH!" an unfamiliar voice screamed out from the smoke. And there, standing on the air itself was Aika, Vyse and an unknown human, covered in a red light.

"Aika, did you bring you're boomerang?" Vyse said, lifting Aika off the "ground." The look on Aika's face answered his question. "It's O.K. I can take this guy by myself."  
Vyse readied his Sky Fang, and once again, the smile on his face and the glimmer in his eye were visible.

"Vyse, look." Aika pointed downwards, and, surely enough, was a surface that had the same rough feeling as the Delphinus, but a clear surface, almost invisible to the naked eye. Vyse just laughed. It seemed as if the upcoming battle had him occupied completely. Vyse jumped at the figure, but the figure dodged. Vyse attacked again, the figure dodged again. Growing angry, Vyse turned around and gave a horizontal slash that slightly connected. It was then that the light faded and the figure could be seen. It was a boy, about the same age as Vyse. The boy had red hair, spiked up at the front, wearing a white t-shirt and a red vest. Vyse was coming in for another attack, when the boy looked at him. The boy drew his sword, and the two swords connected. The Delphinus started to close in as the battled ensued. Vyse was about to finish his pirate's wrath, the boy stuck out his hand, and balls of fire surrounded Vyse.

"VYSE!' Fina's voice shook the skies. Looking back, Aika could see the expression on Fina's face. Tears streamed down Fina's cheeks, as Vyse was assaulted by the boy's blast. Slowly, Vyse fell down to the floor. Aika and Fina only watched as the boy blasted Vyse with an attack quite similar to Pyri.

"Vyse! Get up, please!" Aika ran to Vyse, and started to drag him away.

"Vyse?" The boy starred down at Aika holding Vyse. "Those names… they sound so familiar." Aika starred up at the boy, and picked up Vyse's Sky Fang.

"You…" Aika speaks, with her voice quivering, "Who are you? Why did you come and attack us?" Aika ran at the boy, dragging the Sky Fang behind her. A sudden light circled the space beneath him, and the red light which encased the boy from before returned.

"My name is Shoryu... Remember it." Suddenly the light exploded once again, and Shoryu was gone. The floor revealed itself to be one of the floating isles of Nasr, and the sandy winds began to blow once again. Aika sighed, and turned around to see Vyse, who was just getting up, and sighed again.

"Aika, get ready to head to Ixa'Taka, prepare yourself for battle, I have a feeling the same thing is happening to the other moons as well, and I would like to check it out." Vyse grabs onto the railing of the Delphinus, and Aika climbs up after Vyse.

After the small battle, Vyse returns to his quarters back home at Crescent Isle. "Wow," Vyse says to himself, "I haven't really had a descent fight since Ramirez, I must be out of shape. Maybe if there is another one of these… people… at Ixa'Taka… I'll be ready." The smirk once again crossed Vyse's face.

"Vyse…" Fina peaked in from the door, "Can I please talk to you? It's about the incident earlier today, and your decision about going to Ixa'Taka"

"Fina," Vyse starts to speak, but looks up and is stopped by Fina's tears.

"Vyse, we almost lost you today. Your injuries are not yet healed, and you are already getting ready to fight again. I can't let you! Aika and I are worried about you, you've been acting so different recently, and you seem distracted." Vyse wiped a tear from Fina's eye.

"Fina… you're right. I have been distracted recently. After the battle with Ramirez, we haven't really had any decent fights. I know that's not all a Blue Rouge is, but, my desire for sailing has gone without the danger, or the excitement. At Ixa'Taka, I will be ready. And I hope you and Aika will be by my side," Through that whole speech, Vyse was starring at the mirror in his quarters, and Fina staring down at the floor, trying to hold back a river of tears, " Please Fina, be by my side, with you and Aika there, nothing is impossible." Fina walked out the door and ran quickly to her quarters. She held the tears as long as she could, and as she ran to her quarters, the crew on Crescent Isle were all watching.

Fina sat on her bed with her head in her hands, crying about what she had just heard, and because one whom she cares deeply for is acting totally different then what he usually does.

"I've been waiting for you master Fina," A voice that had been in Fina's head since the frightful event earlier that day. Fina looked at the door, and there was Shoryu, the cause of her pain… Vyse's pain.

"Wha… what do you want?" Fina spoke, trying to stiffen out her creaky voice from crying.

"I want whatever you want master Fina," Shoryu knelt down with his right arm over his heart, as if in a salute.

"What do you mean? And why are you calling me "master Fina"?" Fina stood up and started towards the door, just as Shoryu stood up aswell.

"I am the essence of the Red moon, and I serve the one who called forth Recumen." Shoryu took a bow to Fina.

"But it was Belleza who summoned Recumen, not me." Fina looked more into the conversation now.

"But Belleza is dead, so my service went to the one of whom Belleza trusted most, Lord Galcian."

"And Galcian is dead too. So it would move on to who Galcian trusted most…" Fina's eyes widened as she spoke the name of the one she once called friend. "Ramirez?"

"And then to whom Ramirez trusted most. First was Galcian, but he is dead, and his second person with the highest trust would be you, Lady Fina, and that is why I am here," Shoryu put his hand on Fina's shoulder, "Ramirez wishes you goodbye, from the deepest of his soul." Fina's eyes stared to well full of tears again.

" He said that? Ramirez…" Fina looked over at the mirror. "I'm… I'm sorry Ramirez, I couldn't save you." Fina broke out in tears. Suddenly a knock was at the door.

"Fina? Are you ready to travel to Ixa'Taka?" Aika said, peering in through the crack of the doorway.

" I'm on my way Aika, tell Vyse to wait a moment," Fina replied, refusing to meet Aika's gaze. Aika merely giggled and left the room. " She didn't notice you?" Fina spoke silently, incase of people listening in.

" It would be wise to hurry to Vyse's side, he is waiting for you.," Shoryu began, " and I would like to meet him again. He was a formidable opponent."

"Vyse…" Fina walked out the door, with Shoryu following behind.

The Delphinus was all prepared to go when Fina walked on. "Vyse… I have something to show you." Fina said, as she opened the door to allow Shoryu to enter.

"Fina?" Vyse spoke in sudden shock, "It's him! Shoryu!" Vyse drew his Cutlass, but Fina ran in the way.

"Vyse, no! He is my… our ally," Vyse just stared at Fina, "I'll explain on the way to Ixa'taka." Vyse nodded and took the helm, easing the Delphinus out of Crescent Isle. Heading east for a fast route, they soon noticed the green moon, the same as always. Just before they broke Ixa'takan air space, they were halted by the King's flagship.

"All access to Ixa'Taka is prohibited due to the king's funeral. Please turn back, or state your pass code." An Ixa'takan was standing on the deck of the flagship.

"The green moon, it is about to form," Shoryu said to Fina, "We should hurry if we are to encounter the essence of Grendel." Vyse looked back at Shoryu.

"Essence of Grendel, the Giga?" Vyse asked. Shoryu nodded. "Okay, you're going to explain this to me, short and sweet!" Fina told Vyse the whole story. " Okay then, we shouldn't be worrying about this moon, Grendel was summoned by the King."

"Who is now dead," Aika added, "I say we still check it out, maybe we could get him on our side, because who knows who could have summoned Yeligar, Rhaknam and what about… Zelos?"

"Ramirez… Then wouldn't his guardian go to Fina like you?" Vyse said.

"Unfortunately, I am unsure of what is to happen in that case. Fina can only have one loyal follower." Shoryu sat down on the Captain's chair, but quickly got up due to Fina's orders.

"Alright then, let's check it out quickly. Aika, Fina and I will take a lifeboat to Rixis, Shoryu, you stay here and send a flare if anything happens." Vyse began to walk out the door. Shoryu looked as if he was about to protest, but Fina shook her head.

Vyse and co. flew towards Rixis, but the gates were closed. "It looks like someone sealed of the entrance to Rixis. We shouldn't force our way in, it is the King's funeral. We should head to Horteka." As Vyse said this, Fina and Aika ran onto the life boat and the gang flew to Horteka. 

Shoryu paced back and forth, worried about Fina. He looked out towards the moon, waiting for it to begin its 'transformation'.

"When is the funeral?" Shoryu asked the Ixa'takan on the King's flagship.

"Today. I'm actually leaving to go attend it now." The Ixa'takan replied.

"Could I accompany you along with my Ixa'takan friend, Tika'Taka?" Shoryu said, just itching to get out of the Delphinus.

"Tika'Taka? Hmm, alright, please accompany me to the King's funeral." Shoryu ran down to the life boat dock with Tika'Taka. The two of them followed the King's flagship as the sun began to set behind the mountains, and a bright green light began to form around the Green moon… 

Author's Note: What do you think. Pretty good? Craptacular? Well, it is gunna be a long adventure, so it'll get better.


	2. Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia, or any of the characters involved in it. But I like the game, Does that count?

- Chapter 2: Trust -

As Vyse stood at the helm of the small lifeboat, Aika and Fina were talking.

"So, what is it like having a servant?" Aika asked bluntly.

"Well," Fina began to blush slightly. " it's nice to have someone look up to you, and have everything they do be in your safety. But he isn't my servant!" Fina's face changed from blushy to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa, Fina, relax, it was just a question," Aika said, cheerfully rubbing the back of her head.

"Guys, look at the moon," Vyse said, pointing up towards the Green moon. "We have to hurry! Maybe we can get there before the beam of light forms again." Vyse smiled as he turned towards the moon.

"Hey," Fina spoke up, " Vyse, can we stop by the Delphinus? We should get Shoryu before we head towards the moon." Vyse muttered something under his breath as he turned the ship towards the Delphinus and began to fly ahead.

Meanwhile, Shoryu and Tika'Taka were on the King's ship. 'The moon…' Shoryu thought to himself, 'Master Fina better hurry if she wants to analyze the next moon essence.' The ship began to go faster, as the sun went almost fully into hiding.

"Where is this funeral?" Tika'Taka asked the solider.

"On a shrine just north of Horteka. It is set so that as soon as the last ray of light vanishes, and the moon is directly over the shrine, the ceremony will begin. It's called Moonlight Shrine. We should be there shortly." The solider said turning towards the sky.

"Hmm…" Shoryu looked puzzled, " Why will the ceremony be under the moon?"

"For the past few days, the moon has been brighter and more lively then ever before. It would be a glorious send off for our King!" Shoryu jumped up in shock.

"How long until we arrive at the Moonlight Shrine?" Shoryu asked.

"We're here," replied to Ixa'takan solider. The ship turned around a mountain into a lush, green forest with a giant pedestal in the middle, raised high above the trees. "The funeral is atop the shrine, we must hurry, it is almost time." The ship raced up to the top of the shrine, where there were thousands of people surrounding the King's corpse. The Village elder was sitting in a chair beside the King. The funeral was starting, and Shoryu knew he had to do something….

"Shoryu left not to long ago," Don said to Vyse, " He took a life boat. Tika'Taka was with him too. I think they went to the King's funeral."

"Where? Where is the funeral?" Fina asked frantically. Vyse and Aika looked at each other, then looked at Fina.

"I can't be sure, but I think it is northwest of here. There is some new structure around there, like a giant shrine." Don replied instantly. He knew to co-operate with Fina when she was like this. Vyse ran to the helm and set a course northwest.

"Vyse, hurry!" Fina pleaded.

"Worried about Shoryu, Fina?" Aika joked, but Fina didn't answer. She was scanning the skies for Shoryu. Suddenly, the moon began to shine bright rays of light. One ray started to descend slowly down to the shrine.

"He's there," Fina said, "I feel it." Fina's eyes were closed, as if she was in deep thought.

"Hey buddy," An Ixa'takan at the funeral spoke to Shoryu, " I heard that recently, the King was acting weird. Like he was a different person. He wouldn't even let the High Priests see him, not even Isapa. Some say he killed himself…" Shoryu, not knowing what the man was talking about, just smiled and nodded.

"People!" A High Priest spoke from atop the shrine, "I, Isapa of the High Priests, would li…" Isapa was cut of by the gasps of the people as the Delphinus came closer to the shrine. The light that was descending towards the shrine began to widen. The King's body rose into the air and was engulfed in the light. The people were in awe as the Moonlight shrine began to crumble.

"Fina, Aika! Let's go!" Vyse yelled as the Delphinus began to get into range of the light. Vyse jumped off of the deck onto the crumbling shrine, with Aika and Fina right behind. The light created an invisible platform that rose up into the air, bringing the King's light encased body along up with it. Vyse and co. jumped up onto the platform.

"Shoryu!" Fina screamed. Instantly, Shoryu jumped up from the crowd and right to Fina's side. Everybody drew their swords as theh light began to fade and a new figure could be seen.

"Alright, everybody get ready…" Vyse paused, waiting for the figure to draw a weapon. The figure brought out two swords, and prepared for battle. Vyse jumped in for the attack just as the light faded.

"The King! No!" Fina screamed, but Vyse couldn't pull back in time, he was already in air, ready for the kill. Suddenly, Shoryu ran in front of Vyse's attack, and their blades met.

"Shoryu?" Vyse said, bewildered at why he was stopped. Then, the King's face was starring Vyse right in the eye. "King? But your dead!"

"The Moon essence took the King's body, as it was taken by the light," Shoryu stated, "The King's body may be here, but that does not mean his soul…"

"What?" Aika asked, totally confused.

"I think he means, something took his body." Fina replied

"Exactly." Shoryu said.

"Fools! You dare to defy the great Kamroh? You shall pay with your lives!" The King leaped over Shoryu and slashed an unprepared Vyse in the arm. Vyse screamed in pain, fell to his knees, and dropped his Cutlass. The King, Kamroh, kicked Vyse's Sky fang cutlass down, off the platform, into the vast forests. Vyse sat there defenseless while Kamroh was preparing to behead him with his twin blade. Suddenly, a shriek came from Fina.

"Shoryu! Help him!' Instantly, Shoryu's blade caught Kamroh's. Vyse rolled out of the way while Shoryu took on Kamroh.

"Fina? You're orders?" Shoryu asked, easily dodging and blocking Kamroh, who was growing angry at how Shoryu wasn't even paying attention.

"You! You mock the Great Kamroh? You shall pay for your insolence!"

"Don't let him get away!" Vyse screamed. Shoryu just stood there, waiting for Fina to respond.

"Shoryu! Stop him!" Fina said, finally. Shoryu drove his sword through Kamroh's right leg, pinning him to a nearby tree. Kamroh shrieked in pain, but Shoryu didn't care. "Umm…" Fina muttered.

"Ow." Aika finished.

"Shoryu…" Vyse said. "Why didn't you listen to me when I said to not let him get away."

"I take my orders from Fina, not from you," Shoryu replied. He gave a glance that chilled to the bone, "What ever she tells me, I do without a thought…" 

"Whatever she tells you?" Vyse thought to himself. A concerned look came across his face, but was quickly wiped away with a smile, and a laugh. "Well! Should we head to back to Crescent Isle then?" The crew nodded.

"Whatever the girl tells you?" Kamroh whispered to himself. Silently he chuckled and menacing chuckle as Shoryu carried him back to the Delphinus…  
  
  
Authors notes: Wow, that took me a long time. Sorry about the wait, my brother has university stuff, so I never get on the computer. I will have chapter 3 in by the week of October 15th for sure, because I'll write on weekends. Just keep waiting. Answering a few questions, it is probably going to shape up to be a AxV fic, but Fina will not be left alone. Ramirez is, I repeat IS coming back, maybe in about 5-10 chapters, and the ending, which isn't for a while, will surprise you… intensely… just wait, you'll see. XxKalasxX out.


	3. Dance with Me?

Disclaimer: Raises right hand I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I don't own Skies of arcadia, even though I really do, how else would I play it?

-Chapter 3: Dance With Me?-

As the Delphinus traveled towards Crescent Isle, Vyse was sitting in the captain's chair. Aika was looking at him, because Vyse is usually at the helm.

"Vyse?" Aika said, while trying to continue her navigational duties. "What's up? You're in the captain's chair, that means your upset. Are you mad because you couldn't beat Kamroh?" As Aika said this, she left her station, and Pinta ran quickly to take her place.

"Hmmm?" Vyse said, as if he wasn't paying attention at all, "Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm thinking."

"What about?" Aika asked.

"I might throw a party when we get back to Crescent Isle," As Vyse said these words, Aika began to smile, and dance around in a circle, "But it's not only about fun. I'm going to invite all of Dad's crewmen, and Gilder's, and Enrique as well. I think we should tell everyone about what's happening to the moons. Maybe we can come up with some sort of plan to do something about it." Vyse didn't seem as happy as Aika was, but Aika didn't care, she was already thinking of what to wear. "Hey, where's Fina?" Vyse asked, looking around the bridge.

"She's with Shoryu out on the deck. She wanted to find out more about why she was chosen to 'own' him." Aika responded, once again not caring, because she was thinking of what to wear.

Vyse leaned back in the chair, and closed his eyes.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you like?" Fina asked Shoryu, as she leaned over the rail breathing in the fresh air.

"Like?" Shoryu asked.

"Well, what makes you happy? Do you have any pets, or a favorite song?" Fina smiled while saying this, remembering how she used to be the same way when she first met Vyse and Aika.

"Serving you is all the I exist for. I'd rather not think of it." Shoryu leaned against the wall, swiping the air in front of him with his sword. Fina looked back.

"But there are things in life that should still make you happy. When Vyse and Aika are around, I'm happy. When I sing, sometimes I'm happy." Fina started to blush.

"You sing?" Shoryu looked up, and saw that Fina was staring at him. Their eyes met, and Fina turned back around so Shoryu couldn't see her blushing, "Well… If that's what happy is, then… I'm happy when I'm with you." Shoryu pushed off the wall and walked to the tip of the deck.

"We are nearing Crescent Isle, all hands prepare for landing." The loudspeaker broke the silence. Fina walked up beside Shoryu and look down at the place she calls home. Shoryu lifted himself onto the rail and looked down at Crescent Isle. He looked over at Fina.

"Sometimes, I wonder…" Shoryu looked at Fina.

"Are you gunna jump?" Vyse asked as he entered from the door with Aika. Shoryu jumped back down onto the deck. "Well, If you were going to, it'd be nice if you told be so I could stop you." Vyse smiled as if he had just made a joke, but Aika smacked him in the head.

"So what were you two talking about? Hmmm? Details!" Aika asked, laughing. Fina shot her a look and Aika's mouth shut.

"Well, we came to tell you that tomorrow, there will be a party to celebrate and inform people about the new adventure. There will be cake, and loqua, and, balloons and, dancing, and, and, and!" Aika got too excited, she went off into her own little world.

" It's just so we can get a plan incase we need one. We would like you to come Shoryu, if you're not too busy that is." Vyse filled in, covering Aika's mouth with his hand.

"I don't care." Shoryu walked back to the wall, sat down and leaned on it again. Vyse and Aika stared at each other. Vyse was about to say something but Aika shook her head no, and they left.

"What do you wonder about Shoryu?" Fina asked

"Forget it," Shoryu didn't seem to be talkative anymore. Fina frowned. She walked towards the door, but before she opened it, she looked over at Shoryu, sighed, then left to go back to Crescent Isle. Shoryu looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Why?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"PARTY?" Gilder screamed. "Alright! Maybe there will be some cute girls there, huh? You think?" Gilder looked at Vyse.

"I don't know. If you want, bring a lot of people, anyone air pirate you can think of. This is an important party. I want to be prepared incase this is a big event." Vyse leaned back on the couch in Gilder's room. He often wondered how many girls Gilder has had on the couch, but he decided it would be better not to know how many… or even what they did, even though he had a pretty good idea.

"Hey Vyse, I've been thinking about something." Gilder removed his gun from his holster and spun it around his finger.

"Yeah? What is it?" Vyse asked curiously.

"This… Gaymron… Kroslepop…" Gilder kept going on and on.

"Kamroh." Vyse finally said.

"Yeah, Kamroh. Why doesn't he have a master like Shoryu has Fina?" Gilder asked, sitting down on his chair, pouring some loqua for himself. "You want some?" Vyse nodded, and Gilder poured some into a rather large glass. "It's a party tonight, you need something to help you relax."

"Well, we asked Shoryu the same thing. He said it was because the light that came from the moon got at the King's body. Kamroh's spirit overtook the King's because he was dead. And obviously… he is an evil spirit. What I want to know is… why?" Vyse drank some of his loqua and stood up, "So, I'll see you soon? I have to go back to Pirate Isle to tell Dad." Gilder nodded and Vyse went back to the Delphinus.

As soon as Vyse arrived, he set a course for Pirate Isle. "Home," he said, "I'm going home." He smiled and laughed a bit, remembering Pow always running around, barking for no reason. He felt bad when he gave Pow back to the kids of Pirate Isle, but he knew they would thank him one day. 'I wonder how Mom's doing, and Dad…' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vy-se," Aika called, "Hello out there!" Vyse opened his eyes and saw Aika right in front of him, wearing a long, pink dress that cut off just above the knees, leaving little left to the imagination. "How do I look. Hm?" Aika spun around slowly, while Vyse smiled.

"You look…" Vyse started to blush a little. "Hey, why are you dressed?" Aika looked at him, stupefied.

"It's the party! You fell asleep on the Delphinus, so I had some crewmen take you to your quarters. Don't worry, we told your Dad everything. Your mom kissed you good night, and she wants to know if you've been changing your underwear every morning. By the way, you snore really loud." Aika laughed as Vyse threw a pillow at her, "But seriously, C'mon! Get dressed, let's go." Aika winked and left, giving Vyse time to change. As she left, she notice Shoryu sitting outside Fina's room. "Hey, Shoryu, don't you want to come dancing and singing and cake eating?" Aika smiled and sat beside him.

"I'll go, but not to dance and sing and eat cake. I'm there to make sure nothing happens to Fina." Shoryu closed his eyes and sighed, "Dancing isn't my thing."

"Well, hey, you're not wearing that, at least," Aika picked at his red vest and pants, laughing. "C'mon, I have something you could wear." Shoryu gave her a confused look.

'She's a girl, I'm not wearing girls clothes.' He thought. Still, he went with Aika into her room. Her room smelt like flowers. A lot of flowers, and she had a picture of Vyse on her bedside table. Shoryu thought it was best not to ask.

"Here you go!" Aika said, satisfied, "It was my Daddy's. He wore it on his wedding day."

"Aika, I can't wear this, it was…" Shoryu trailed off. He noticed tears welling up in Aika's eyes, so he accepted the suit with many thanks.

"Now, just wait a minute, let me do something with that hair, and those nails, how long have they been growing like that?" Aika pounced on Shoryu, and began to 'fix' him up for the party… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"

Music, balloons and cake. Aika would be thrilled. Where is she anyway?" Vyse asked Fina, who was wearing a strapless white dress, with a triangle of exposed skin at her belly button.

"She's with Shoryu. I think she is trying to convince him to come to the party. He wouldn't stop saying he was worried about me. I hope Aika gets him out here." Fina smiled to herself, and began to blush, but wiped it away before Vyse realized.

"Everybody? Everybody, I have an announcement to make. The reason I have called everyone here, is to inform you of a possible crisis that may await us," Vyse began to speak to the guests of the party when Shoryu and Aika walked in, "The moons are shining, brighter than ever, and this may be dangerous to our world. We have to come together, now, as a team, to devise a course of action if it is needed." Vyse began to read a list of captain's names who would meet him after the party to discuss the plans.

"Until then!" Aika screamed. "PARRRRRRRRRTAY!" Everybody at the party cheered as music started and the dancing began. Instantly, Marco was at the buffet table, and Pinta was speaking to an Ixa'takan elder about statues. "Hey Vyse!" Aika called, "Wanna dance?" Vyse laughed and he took the hand of his long time friend. It seemed everybody was having fun, but in the corner was Shoryu, alone, with his eyes closed, sitting against a pole in a slick black tuxedo. Fina walked up to Shoryu.

"Ummm, uhh… Shoryu?" Fina managed to say. 'Why am I so shy around him?' she thought to herself. Shoryu looked up at her, with his soft red eyes, it made her pause. "Would… If you want to… do you…" Fina stuttered many times. She felt like a hoard of butterflies were in her stomach, something she's only felt once before. Fina finally regained control of herself. She smiled down at Shoryu, his eyes glistened in the light.

'Her eyes,' Shoryu thought, 'Her eyes are so… so pure.' Fina knelt down in front of Shoryu and grabbed his hand.

"Dance with me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: Sappy, huh? But, suspenseful. Hey, it's what you signed up for. Romance -wink wink- Chapter four might be in a little later, because my internet is a little…. Foshizziled up right now. And, because I just KNOW I'm gunna get a review saying "The Fina/Shoryu happened WAY TO FAST" It hasn't happened, it may not happen. All that has happened, is she asked him to dance, and she likes him. Doesn't mean he likes her, doesn't mean anything. The VxA thing, although not visible now, is coming. No orries. I'll update A.S.A.P. XxKalasxX out.


	4. Noxus: The Party Crasher

Disclaimer: I don't own Skies of Arcadia but enter funny catch phrase Hehehe. But seriously, don't sue. Oh, and for the record, in this chapter, there are suggestive themes. My bad. You know, normally I would take it out now, but It's not funny without it.

-Chapter 4: Noxus: The Party Crasher -

The music lowered to a soft, relaxing sound. The dance floor was full of Vyse's allies, closest friends and family, all of them, dancing. Vyse held Aika close as they danced together. "Hey," Vyse whispered.

"Shh-hh, we're having a romantic moment!" Aika replied, laughing under her breath. Vyse chuckled a little louder in an uneasy way.

"Do you think Fina likes Shoryu?" Vyse asked. Aika looked up at him sternly, and Vyse looked down at Aika and smiled. Aika smiled as well.

"I know she does."

"Wh- How?" Vyse said, dumbfounded.

"It's a girl-thing, you wouldn't understand," Aika laughed at Vyse. "Why Vyse, jealous?" Aika stuck her tongue out at Vyse.

"No… Worried."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So ladies, what's up?" Gilder asked, holding 2 cups of loqua, one in each hand, "Which one of you pretty ladies would like to come with me to my ship after the party?" Gilder handed the two women the loqua, and the ladies' smiles and giggles assured Gilder's plans for the night. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dance?" Shoryu asked, looking across to Fina. "I'm not a dancer." Fina didn't look impressed. She grabbed Shoryu's hand and asked again.

"Please? Dance with me?" Fina looked into Shoryu's eyes and smiled a soft smile, causing Shoryu to give in. The two of them stood and walked to the dance floor. Fina put her head on Shoryu's chest and Shoryu began to smile. "Shoryu…" Fina looked up at Shoryu and smiled. Shoryu backed away from Fina.

"Fina," Shoryu said, looking down at the floor, "I can't… do this." Shoryu walked back towards his pole… Suddenly, a crash came through the upper window and screams filled the room. Vyse looked up.

"KAMROH!" Vyse screamed, realizing he left his cutlass at his quarters, which was too far away to get now. Vyse heard Aika cuss under her breath as Kamroh came falling from above.

" Fina!" Shoryu yelled and ran towards her. Just as he was a few feet from her, Kamroh landed right beside Fina.

"Insolent fool! Didn't I say you would pay with your lives? AHHAAAA AHA!" Kamroh grabbed Fina by the next with his right hand, and slowly, they both rose into the air.

"He can fly?" Aika spoke, finally. Vyse didn't reply. Aika looked around and realized Vyse was gone. She looked back up and Kamroh, who was almost out of the building, choking the life out of Fina.

" No…. NOOOO!" Shoryu screamed. He ran towards Kamroh, leaped off one table, then off a pole, and latched onto Kamroh's right leg, which was previously injured in their last encounter. Fina was kicking Kamroh with all her might, and Shoryu was delivering body shots.

"I shall take you both with me then! AHAHAHAHA, NOXUS!" With a wave of Kamroh's hand, he shot a deadly poisonous gas the was inflicted on everyone who was at the party.

" Damnit!" Shoryu yelled. '_Now I'm the only one who can save Fina._' He thought. Shoryu drew his sword, which he always had with him. Kamroh laughed.

" Pah, insolent fool, I am the one with the advantage. Now, BURN IN HELL!" Kamroh kicked Shoryu in the face and he fell down, towards the poisoned building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vyse ran In the building with his cutlass, only to notice the bodies keeled over on the floor, and a weakened Aika looking for survivors. "Aika, did… did Kamroh?" Aika looked up at Vyse as she held the body of a little boy. Vyse gasped, and began to cry.  
"How… KAMROH!"

"There are many injuries, a few people dead. That will become everybody if we can't get Fina back, They're all poisoned… My curia magic isn't enough to fully heal them. All these people… Vyse, you have to stop him." Aika turned around and began to use her magic to try and heal the boy.

"Where is Shoryu?" Vyse looked around the devastated room. He looked up at the hole that Kamroh had made and noticed something falling towards the building. "What!" Vyse yelled, and drew his Cutlass. He heard a faint scream in the distance, and then he knew what the falling object was. Shoryu fell through the roof as Kamroh did just before. Shoryu hit the ground hard, and began to yell. Vyse walked to his side. "Shoryu, we have to save Fina, or all these people will die." Vyse stood up and Shoryu followed. Shoryu walked towards Aika, and stuck out his hand.

"Here, you need this." Shoryu handed her a Silver bracelet.

"What is it?" Aika inspected the bracelet. When she put it on, it hugged her wrist tightly.

"Cupil. He can help you heal these people. He can't heal them fully, but he should buy you enough time until we rescue Fina. Vyse…" Shoryu looked back, " I won't take orders from you, but," Shoryu looked up into the sky with a twinkle of light in his eye, "We have to save Fina… we have to…" Vyse looked at Shoryu.

"Shoryu, let's go! We don't know where they're headed, but we should head for Yafutoma. We might be able get there before the next shining moon." Vyse turned and headed for the door. Before Shoryu could protest, Aika whispered something in his ear that made him stop. Vyse and Shoryu headed towards the Delphinus. With only the two of them as crewmen, they would have to avoid ship battles.

"Vyse? Is there anyone left on Crescent Isle who could help?" Shoryu said just before they were about to take off. A sudden smirk came across Vyse's face. Vyse moved over to the loud speaker and said something that Shoryu couldn't make out. Before long, three figures appeared running towards the ship.

"Hey!" Gilder screamed, nearly dropping his towel that was wrapped around his waist, seemingly his only clothing. He was carrying a suitcase in his other hand. "Take off! Fly! I'm coming!" Gilder climbed onto the Delphinus deck and waved to his two female pursuers. The Delphinus slowly pulled out of the dock, with a determined Shoryu and Vyse on the bridge, and a more-than satisfied Gilder on deck…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas, Happy new year people. Sorry again for the lateness. I'm unreliable, what can I say. Honestly though, when you read the story, review as well. I'm sitting here all alone with no one to comfort me, and I see like 93982839 read the story.. and 9 reviews. That hurts… I could've got a flame even. That woulda made me happy Cries solemly. No, I'm kiddin. Next chapter in before school starts… the seventh I think. You have my word as a SoA lover. XxKalasxX Out.


	5. Yafutomian Threat: Into the Deep Blue

Disclaimer- I don't own Skies of Arcadia, but…. You know, I think I'm running out of funny things to say…  
-Bit of spoilers at the end-

-Chapter 5: Yafutomian Threat: Into the Deep Blue-

Gilder looked up at the blue sky, rethinking the events that had just happened. "Oh no," he thought aloud, rummaging through his suitcase, "Where's my wallet? Where's my pants? Oh no…" A sudden shriek alerted both Vyse and Shoryu. Shoryu ran down to the deck to see what had happened. As Shoryu opened the door, Gilder smiled. "Ahem, uhh… I lost my pants, that's all." Shoryu sighed deeply and turned back towards the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you going to do with me?" Fina asked.

"You? You shall be bait. Bait for that fool in red," Kamroh laughed, " How dare he, an insolent fool, harming the great Kamroh, One of the Six lords of Arcadia." Kamroh continued to speak, but Fina no longer desired to listen. She was too busy thinking about Shoryu, Vyse and Aika. Many questions began to race through her head. _Did Shoryu get Cupil? _She thought, _I wonder if he will realize it is in his pocket. Maybe I should have said something. _

"Woman!" Kamroh screamed, "How dare you ignore the Great Kamroh. When Kamroh asks a question, fools like yourself should answer." Fina looked puzzled. Had he asked a question?

"I'm…. I'm sorry, what was the question?" Fina asked shyly, not out of fear, but for a reason she couldn't explain.

"I asked, where do you think that pretentious fool in red went?" Kamroh flew down to an isolated island, and dropped Fina hard to the ground.

"Shoryu? I don't know…" Fina's thoughts drifted to earlier, when she asked Shoryu to dance. Her cheeks began to turn red as she remembered the few moments that he held her close. "Maybe… to Yafutoma?" Fina stood up and dusted herself off. She was still wearing her dress, which was rather uncomfortable when flying above cities for obvious reasons.

"What is your name, woman!" Kamroh pulled out both of his swords and held them to Fina's neck. Fina's eyes began to well up with tears, but she closed her eyes to hid them from her kidnapper.

"My name is Fina!" Fina screamed, rather suddenly. Kamroh removed his swords from her neck quickly. He was surprised. Fina looked at Kamroh sternly, but inside she was wondering where these emotions were coming from, "Now, if we are going to Yafutoma, we should stop at Nasrad first," Fina said, looking at her surroundings, "I need new clothes." She knew she was not far from Crescent Isle, and in the distance, she swore she could see a steel ship heading East. _The Delphinus, _she thought. Kamroh lifted Fina over his shoulder, and leaped off the small island and towards Nasrad.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vyse stood firmly at the helm, and Gilder was starring out the window at the beautiful blue sky. "It is a great day for sailing. No black pirates in sight, even the wind is calm." Gilder said, while placing his arms behind his head relaxingly. Vyse couldn't help but wonder why Gilder was so relaxed, especially with the situation of Fina that faced them, and all the people on Crescent Isle. Even Vyse had his doubts about what was to happen to his Father and Mother, who were both at the party when Kamroh invaded.

"Hey Gilder," Vyse said, realizing finally why Gilder was so coy about the situation, "Where were you at the party, I saw you with two girls, and then you left." Gilder walked beside Vyse and sat on the dashboard.

"Well Vyse, I think I can tell you, it _**is**_ just the two of us," Gilder began to smile and laugh at the events that had taken place in his ship only hours ago, "You see, all you have to do is give them each some Trunian Loqua, very powerful, and then you tell them that..." Gilder was interrupted by Shoryu, who had just rushed in from Lookout.

"Vyse, we have just received word from Nasrad. They said that a large man with twin swords was seen with a woman on his shoulder. He was stealing women's clothing fromlocal stores." Gilder smiled as Shoryu reported Nasrad's message.

"Sounds like a smart man. He had a woman on his shoulder? I want to meet this guy." Vyse and Shoryu both gave Gilder "the look" which made Gilder turn back towards the blue sky.

"The report says the woman was wearing a dress. It has to be Fina. They left just a short while ago, we have to follow them." Shoryu's voice was rising and he was getting more anxious with each passing second.

"No." Vyse replied simply.

"No? What do you mean 'No'? We have to save Fina, or everyone at Crescent Isle will die! Or have you forgotten that?" Shoryu accused Vyse.

"Listen," Vyse said, turning his body to face Shoryu fully, "No one cares more about Fina and what happens to the people at Crescent Isle more than I do, but we have to get to Yafutoma. I have a feeling that is where Kamroh will go if he wants to kill us." Vyse began to think in his head of what he would do if he was wrong.

"You fool, you are risking Fina's life, everyone who is poisoned, all of their lives… on a hunch?" Shoryu couldn't believe it. He stormed out of the room before Vyse or Gilder could stop him.

"Vyse," Gilder said, "Lock the doors to the lifeboats." Vyse nodded in agreement and lock them from the bridge. A silent, but audible groan of anger could be heard below decks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Shoryu ran out to the deck and leaned against the bars at the front of the ship. He could see Vyse and Gilder in the windows above, but he was no longer concerned with the actions of his ally. Suddenly, gunfire. Explosions could be heard just a little further east. The engines increased in power and the wind began the blow. Vyse rushed through the deck door and ran up to Shoryu.

"Shoryu…" Vyse said, "Quick, back to the Bridge, prepare for battle." Vyse ran back to the door.

Shoryu looked forward and saw a faint figure that he knew all to well. "Bluheim… "  
­­­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Authors Note: That's right… Bluheim, the bastard blue gigas that you had to kill right after Vigoro's Draco. Why is he back, who knows? Me, that's right. Sorry for the 2 month delay, but I'm having so many problems with this computer. Hopefully I've worked it out, and this fic will be back up again. Read and Review please…. XxKalasxX out.


	6. Race Against Time: Goodbye To The Fallen

Disclaimer: Don't own Skies of Arcadia… that pleasure will belong to me when I RULE THE WORLD, cough cough

-Chapter 6: A Race Against Time: Goodbye To The Fallen King-

Shoryu looked in awe for a moment at the giant blue bird as it blew wind at all the advancing ships. "Bluheim, you bastard… Why haven't they killed you?" Shoryu clinched the railing for a moment, then turned towards the door. He ran through it and up to the deck where Vyse and Gilder were already trying to navigate around Blueheim.

"Shoryu, good timing. Any ideas?" Gilder asked as the door behind Shoryu closed. Vyse then slowed the Delphinus to half speed and turned to Gilder.

"No need, I already have a plan, Gilder, but I'm gonna need you as bait." Vyse smiled coyly and Shoryu looked on clueless. Gilder wasn't very happy about being bait.

"Bait? Aww, Vyse, I know I'm always looking for adventure, but I haven't found enough women yet… I can't die." Gilder frowned.

"Don't worry, guys.. look port side." Vyse pointed outside and Shoryu and Gilder looked. A very small figure, barely visible, object seemed to be moving towards Yafutoma. "Do you know what that is?"

"Kamroh!" Shoryu's eyes burned with a fiery blaze, and suddenly the bridge of the Delphinus became very hot. Vyse looked at Shoryu curiously for a minute, as if he saw something in Shoryu that he had seen before. "You bastard!" Shoryu turned to Vyse so that he could hear the plan.

"Alright, Operation Clara time. What's to happen is Shoryu and I will take a lifeboat towards Kamroh while Gilder will distract Bluheim. You will have to hit him with the Moonstone Cannon though, to get his attention, then high-tail it out of there. See if you can get him to Crescent Isle. But take your time, hopefully we have Fina and the cure… and be able to meet back and battle Bluheim one last time. Any questions?" Vyse looked at his two comrades and smiled. "Let's go!" With that, Vyse and Shoryu ran down to the lifeboats while Gilder stayed behind.

"You know, Vyse. This is the ultimate test of time." Shoryu said as he leaped over the railing down to the lifeboat area.

"What do you mean?" Vyse looked confused as he opened the doors and entered the lifeboat.

"Think about it. We have to defeat Kamroh, who has Fina hostage. If we don't get to him fast enough, he will kill her. After we get Fina back, we have to jet ourselves back to Crescent Isle with the cure and save everyone. Then once everyone is healed, we have to get back to the Delphinus and fight Blueheim. That leaves little room for error. If something comes up, we could very easily have lost many innocent lives. And Gilder, what if Blueheim…" 

"Enough Shoryu," Vyse interrupted, " The more we spend time worrying about what will happen, the less time we have to do this. Remember, there is always a way, we just can't give up." Shoryu leaped into the lifeboat and the two headed off after Fina and Kamroh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Have they seen us? _Fina thought to herself as she was being carried to the Yafutomian continent. She was wearing a stripped shirt that cut off just above her bellybutton and jeans. She felt uncomfortable, but they were all that fit at Nasrad.

"You, woman. We will be at Yafutoma soon. You will stay where I tell you to, and I will deal with those fools." A smile came over Kamroh's face as he came up to the Yafutoma dock. Fina hopped off down to the floor. She felt much better now that she was on solid ground. Fina looked at her hands for a moment. The same hands that touched Shoryu's chest just hours before. The same hands that let Shoryu leave. She clinched her hands tightly and tried to stop the tears from flowing. _ I wish I could erase this from my mind. The suffering of all those people at Crescent Isle. Vyse's parents, the children... _Fina looked west. _No... I won't feel sorrow. Shoryu and Vyse will save me. And together we will save everyone._ Kamroh grabbed Fina, and she resisted. While resisting, Fina looked behind Kamroh and notice a lifeboat with Vyse and Shoryu onboard.

"Fine," Fina said, "but I want to stay here and watch." Kamroh knew it would be difficult to force Fina to do what he wanted, so he allowed it.

"Fine, you foolish woman, you can stay here and watch the very painful demise of these fools you call friends!" Kamroh drew his two swords and waited for his enemies.

_What will happen to the people on Crescent Isle? Will we get back in time. Vyse, Shoryu, please… hurry! _Fina clinched her heart as she had done many times before in anticipation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit!" Vyse exclaimed.

"What is it?" Shoryu asked, concerned not for his ally, but how his ally's distress will affect the battle.

"We will have to fight Kamroh in the city. If things get out of hand, innocent people could die." Vyse looked down to deep sky, trying to find a way to not hurt civilians.

"Too bad I guess," Shoryu said, "But sometimes we have to make sacrifices to ensure the lives of those we care about." Vyse looked at Shoryu, again with a confused look on his face. The lifeboat was nearly in range of Kamroh. Shoryu leaped off the ship onto Yafutoma where he was met with Kamroh's blade. Shoryu was unable to fully dodge the attack, and was swiped across his left arm. Fina let out a shriek as Vyse jumped into the air and prepared an attack. Kamroh turned to block Vyse's attack when Shoryu slashed Kamroh across the back. This allowed Vyse to slash him across the chest. Kamroh jumped back.

"Fools! Is it fair that you fight two against one. How about I fight one of you fools at a time, so you can both feel the full brunt of my power!" Kamroh laughed menacingly. Shoryu was opposed to the idea, but Vyse had a sense of honor. He told Shoryu to back off and let him handle it. As the sun began to set, Vyse charged at Kamroh, cutlass in hand. Kamroh rolled under Vyse's horizontal attack, and Vyse blocked Kamroh's counter. Vyse ran towards the end of the dock and prepared a spell.

"Moons… Give me strength… Sylenis!" Kamroh was surrounded by a bubble that made it impossible for him to use any spells. "No more poison for you, Kamroh." Kamroh grunted angrily at Vyse and went in for another attack. This time, he attacked upwards vertically with both swords. Vyse dropped his defending sword. Kamroh attacked again and Vyse had no choice but to use his Sky Fang as a defender. Kamroh knocked the weapon out of Vyse's hands with little effort.

"HeeeehahahahahaahahAHAHAHAHAHA! Fool! Now you will face the wrath of the immortal Kam…" Kamroh stopped. Blood began to drip from his mouth. Looking down, Kamroh notice that he had been stabbed. Behind him, Shoryu pulled his sword out of Kamroh's back. 

"Shoryu!" Vyse stood up and backed away from Kamroh, who had fallen to his knees. Kamroh turned around to face his killer, Shoryu.

"Shoryu?" Kamroh managed to say, with blood squirting out of his mouth, "You… tra…" Kamroh turned to Vyse. "You…. have been…de….cei…ved" Shoryu struck Kamroh again, this time, killing him instantly.

"Come on Vyse… we have to return to Crescent Isle." Shoryu wiped the blood off his sword and headed back towards the life boat. _How unnecessary, _Vyse thought. _And what did he mean I have been deceived?_ These thoughts lingered in Vyse's head. Fina spoke.

"I think… I think I saw the King just as Kamroh died." Vyse looked to Fina.

"What do you mean by that?" Vyse asked.

"The cold, dark green eyes that Kamroh possessed disappeared before Shoryu…" Fina paused, "They turned back into the caring eyes of King Ixa'taka."

"Then perhaps we should give him a proper burial." Vyse said, and looked to Shoryu. Shoryu nodded and went back to the body of the fallen King. Shoryu clapped his hands together, and the body lit aflame. Slowly, the ashes of the King blew away with the wind.

"Rest peacefully, and return to Quetya." Fina prayed. Shoryu hopped into the lifeboat and headed west. It was time to save the people of Crescent Isle…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, it's back again. I'm sorry I'm so inconsistent but meh, it's still there for the people of the future. Few things I wanna say. Don't forget that Kamroh was in the Kings body, which is how Fina could see the King again. Ohhhh, and don't forget… what did Kamroh mean by Vyse being deceived? Will Gilder be able to hold off Blueheim until everyone reinforcements arrive? Find out on the next installment of "After the End" Same bat time… Same bat Channel… XxKalasxX Out.


End file.
